Dinosaur Locomotive
This article is about the species. For the overall AU, see Dinosaur Locomotives (AU). Dinosaur Locomotives (often shortened as dino locos, or simply dinosaurs/'dinos') are a dominant race of sentient, mechanical creatures. They usually serve as primary forces of the AU. They come in various different shapes and sizes, as well as often possess abilities such as durability, strength, and even breath-weapons. Dino locos are understandably regarded as '[[:Category:Monsters|'monsters']]' by the humans, given their size and of course, tendency to cause collateral damage in cities and towns; the Island of Sodor itself in fact, has ended up a target prone to such. Information Concept Dinosaur locomotives were originally depicted with rounded or angular helmet-like heads, making them appear humanoid (and funnels pointed straight-upward, for steamers). They generally had small spines running along their backs as well as a tail (hence the term "dinosaur"), with little else. Their designs were later revamped with more detail and proportion-accuracy. Most of the steamers have slightly-longer, yet smoother and leaner necks. Their spines have also changed in ways, to make each individual dino more distinguishable. Anatomy All dinosaur locomotives are generally characterized as giant, reptilian-like creatures that typically stand in a bipedal-fashion (yet many are clearly capable of moving efficiently on all fours). Because they are somewhat based-off of conventional animals in real life, many dino locos possess natural defense-mechanisms of their own; claws, spines, fins, and/or other appendages to help adapt to various surroundings. Particularly common on Sodor, plenty of dinos come in diverse colors and shades, likely depending on the environmental factors they get exposed and adapt to overtime. They are stated to have extremely tough armor (mostly steel); durable enough to shrug-off various forms of conventional weaponry (and possibly even nuclear). One of their trademark characteristics is that they possess pale-grey faces. Steamers' smokeboxes are implied to act as their "necks" (this sometimes does not apply to characters like Duck, though); they are thick yet somewhat flexible enough to turn freely and face different directions (except for behind themselves). Tram & diesel-designs lack this trait, and so their bodies are portrayed rather rough and stiff at times. A dino loco's paws are usually colored black or silvery, and the underbelly is either colored white or pale (or perhaps dark) in contrast to the primary body-color. While steamers of course typically have funnels to release steam, diesels bear vents which emit smoke from their bodies. Types [[:Category:Steamers|'Steamers']] Steam-powered dinosaurs (or sometimes referred to as "steamies") are fairly common, at least around Sodor. They typically feed on mainly coal and water to help fuel their power and energy inside, but they would also prey on other sources as well. The Steam Team are well-known for being an assembled group of steam-dinos. Tank Tank-dinos are usually the smallest and suited for close-range combat. They are often capable of shooting different varieties of fire, yet only in a ball-shaped form (since they unfortunately don't have the fuel-capacity to allow breathing full-streams and vice versa). Several individuals of this kind are Thomas, Percy, Arthur, and Rosie. Mixed-Traffic These dinosaurs are medium-sized, and overall versatile among many of the other robots. Due to this, they are often equal in terms power, strength and agility. Unlike the smaller tank-dinos, mixed-traffic dino locos are typically able to blow ranged flame-streams (as well as sometimes spit short-blasts), as well as use their long tails as a back-up advantage. Examples include Edward, James, the Scottish Twins, and Molly. Express The largest kinds of dino locos. They are easily the greatest in physical strength and sheer-firepower, often having breath-weapons that seem rather exaggerated than traditional-types. Despite their size, speed and durability, express-dinos have a big downside on agility; not able to evade attacks or incoming-obstacles within quick succession, and instead endure it most of the time. Diesels Diesel-powered dinosaurs are powered by oil, electricity and/or some other type of fuel. They are typically able to spew a kind of fire that can ignite certain substances, resulting into powerful explosions, due to their flammability. Trivia Category:Entities Category:Monsters